


The Key to a Woman's Heart

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dildos, F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spit Roasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:43:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Dean makes a dildo exactly like his dick





	The Key to a Woman's Heart

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - double penetration

“I’ve got a surprise for you,” Dean said with a broad grin once the two of you were naked. You looked up at his face with your head cocked to the side, thinking for a second on whether or not you had forgotten an anniversary or something.  After a moment’s deliberation, you realised that you hadn’t forgotten anything and that this was simply a spontaneous gift.

He pushed you down onto the bed gently and kneeled on the ground beside you, reaching under the bed to grab a bag.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” he ordered.

You did as he told, squirming uncomfortably on the bed. You felt something not too heavy be placed gently into your hands and you were able to guess what it was pretty much straight away. “New dildo?”

“Yeah, but check it out,” he urged you and you cracked your eyes open. You looked down at it in your hands and upon closer inspection, it looked pretty familiar.

“Oh my god,” you said with a snort, “it’s a _dean_ do.”

What you were holding in your hands was an exact replica of his dick, right down to the veins surrounding the shaft. The only new thing was the suction cup on the base which would no doubt come in handy.

He rolled his eyes at the joke but cracked a fond smile anyways. “Do you like it? It was a pain in the ass to make.”

“Hell yeah I do, this is awesome!”  You exclaimed before turning and crawling up the bed. You pushed it down hard on the headboard and giggled as the base stuck while the rest bounced from the hard movement.

The bed dipped behind you and you felt Dean’s arms wrap around you, holding you in place on all fours. The giggle died on your lips, quickly turning into a shaky breath from his sudden proximity.

“Stay like this,” he whispered in your ear before he left a line of kisses down your back, not stopping until he reached your ass. He bit one of your cheeks lightly and you jerked at the sudden pinch but maintained your position.

His hands grabbed your thighs and spread them further so that he’d have room in between them, but instead of doing anything else he pulled back.

“You’re gonna suck off the dildo,” he ordered. “I want you to treat it the same way you’d treat me, and if I think you’re doing a good job I’ll fuck you. Get to work sweetheart.” He slapped your ass and you leaned forward, seeing that you had put it in the perfect position to reach it with your mouth. You wrapped your lips around it, weighing the tip on your tongue. It tasted a bit off and overall felt a little wrong because of how similar it was to Dean but how different it was at the same time.

You jerked forward suddenly and had to fight your gag reflex when you felt Dean’s breath blowing on your soaked pussy, but didn’t pull off of it. You shifted a bit and stuck your pussy out closer to his face to give him the hint that you needed him. His hands came up to your ass and he held you steady, lapping up your spilt juices.

You moaned around the dildo and swallowed it further down than you had so far. You held there for a second, relaxing your throat against it. It would take a bit of warm up to be able to take a dick of Dean’s size down to the base, but you wanted to be able to deepthroat it by the time he was done with you.

You jumped a bit when you felt the pad of his thumb circle your asshole, and you fought your instincts to clench up and move away, relaxing into the rough touch of his calloused finger.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” he praised. He moved his thumb away and pushed it gently into your cunt, fucking it slowly in and out of you while he kept his face up close and watched you stretch around it. When it was covered in your slick, he put it back where it had originally been at your tightest hole and he edged the tip in, groaning at the sight of you clenching around the foreign intrusion but you shuddered at the stretch.

You pulled off of the dick and hung your head down for a second, letting out a low groan.

“Back to work,” he urged and he himself went back to eating you out. He pulled his thumb out from you and went back to grasping both your ass cheeks, keeping you spread out so that his mouth could get better access to you.

He lapped at your clit and kneaded your ass, and with a whimper, you took the dildo back into your mouth. You bobbed your head up and down it and traced the veins alone the solid length, determined to treat it the exact same way you would treat Dean. He wrapped his lips around your clit and hummed and the vibrations drove you close to the edge, but it wasn’t enough. You wanted to come on his cock, and you pulled off the dildo with a sloppy popping sound to tell Dean.

“Please fuck me, wanna come on your cock.”

“Fine by me,” he said deeply, leaving a final peck on your clit and pulling back up. You glanced back over your shoulder to see him wrapping a hand around his cock while he lined himself up behind you. He slapped your ass hard, no doubt leaving a handprint this time. “Face forward, sweetheart.”

Obediently you turned back around and wrapped your lips back around the dildo. He pushed in fast and didn’t leave you time to adjust to the stretch, instead setting a quick pace. His hands grabbed your shoulders, using them as leverage to bounce you off his cock.

Each thrust shoved the dildo further down your throat, and you could feel spit soak your chin and trail off in thin lines beneath you. You weren’t gagging anymore, your throat finally adjusting to the invasion of the carbon copy of his cock.

“Fuck you feel so good,” he moaned.

You figured he wouldn’t last long considering how long he’d gone without getting touched, and you were a little glad because you were already feeling the sensitivity beginning to set in from being so close to coming previously.

He reached a hand around you to bring his fingers to your clit, rubbing it fast and bringing you closer to the edge. You clenched around him tightly, moaning loud even with your mouth stuffed.

His breathing was ragged from the exertion of fucking you so fast, and you felt a bit like a rag doll caught in his tight grip, being bounced from real cock to fake.

His hips lost their pace and he began thrusting sporadically. You could feel the telltale twitch inside of you, the twitch his dick did right before he started to come. He gathered your hair into his fist and pulled your head back and off of the dildo, and the sharp sting of your hair getting pulled paired with his fingers still racing across your clit tipped you over the edge seconds before he came himself.

You could feel ribbons of his cum filling you while you milked him dry, and he let go fo your hair and laid you face down on the bed while he continued to fuck you through the aftershocks to prolong both of your orgasms.

He pushed his hips forward lazily, feeling his cum leak out around him but making no move to stop anytime soon. You groaned weakly from the sensitivity and that was what got him to stop. He pulled his softening cock with a hiss and you relaxed against the mattress, feeling your mixed spending leak out of you slowly but too tired to care.

Dean turned you onto your side and slotted himself in behind you, tangling your legs together and caging you in close to his body with his arms. You glanced up at the dildo, still stuck proudly to the headboard looking like a hunting trophy.

“So, what’d you think of the gift?” He asked, and the rumble of his voice in his chest calmed your racing heart.

“I think you know the key to a woman’s heart.”

“If you think that’s good just wait until you see what I ordered last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
